To prevent theft of a controller mounted in a vehicle or use of a non-genuine controller in a vehicle, an anti-theft system has been used. However, anti-theft systems may be destroyed or disassembled and require additional cost. Due to such problems, a management method through a management center based on controller identifiers has been proposed.
The identifier-based management method allocates an identifier per controller and stores identifiers in the management center as management data such that an identification device in a vehicle, such as a gateway, can inquire as to identifiers corresponding to controllers registered as genuine products in the management center. Accordingly, when a vehicle internal system is started, the identification device checks whether the identifier of a target controller corresponds to stored identifiers and acknowledges communication with respect to the corresponding identifier. However, this method does not employ an encryption algorithm, and thus identifiers may be exposed to malicious hackers during communication for identifier transmission. In this case, genuine product certification of a controller corresponding to an exposed identifier may be used for other non-genuine controllers.
To solve such problem, use of genuine controllers may be compelled using a public key encryption algorithm. However, it is difficult to provide a real-time security function in vehicles with current computational capability of vehicle controllers.